Paso a Paso
by Camila Love Romance
Summary: Freddie celoso , carly con envidia y sam con admiradores ? Una loca historia de amor
1. Envidia

Era un día normal en la casa de la famosa conductora del web show llamado Icarly, Freddie en la computadora leyendo los comentarios de Icarly, Carly haciendo su limonada especial y Sam viendo la tv

C: chicos quieren mi limonada especial

SYF: no ¡!

C: porque ¿?

Entra Spencer

Sp: porque es asquerosa ¡!

C: malo ¡le gritó

Sp: cálmate

C: no me digas que me calme eso me altera mas ¡!

Sam y Freddie se quedan sorprendidos a la reacción de Carly

S: ya ¡! Basta no quiero que pelen mas, ahora mismo se abrazan

CYSp: Pero...

S: pero nada ahora ¡! Ya ¡!

C: está bien

Sp: Si Sammy ¡!

P.O.V Carly

C Y F: Sammy

Sammy desde cuándo... Yo soy su hermana no Sam ah! Tranquila Spencer te quiere a vos, vos sos su hermana ¡si todo está bien , aunque no entiendo porque Freddie se molesta , no será que le gusta Sam , no el está enamorado de mii ¡! Me ama…

Sp: Si Sammy, siempre la llamo así nunca se dan cuenta ¡!

S: Es verdad.

S: no cambien de tema , ya se abrazan ahora mimo ( dijo Sam con el control de la situación)

Siempre igual de locaa ¡! Mi amiga la quiero tanto pero siento que siempre todos terminan queriéndola más a ella ¡! Me acuerdo la semana pasada con el chico lindo Brad…

FLASHBACK

Estábamos sentadas en licuados locos con Freddie riéndonos de que la mama de Freddie gasto $20.000 en gallinas que no pueden tener hijos…

S: como se gasto $20.000 en gallinas

F: No es gracioso

C: es verdad es muy gracioso

F: Carly ¡!

S: Es muy gracioso .. Casi como tu cara .. jaja no tu cara es imposible de superar

F: porque es HERMOSA

S: Sigue soñando.. es porque es deformee .. Ahora cállate que ahí viene un chico lindo

C: es verdad shhh….. silencio

El chico lindo se acerca a nosotras

XXX: Hola , ustedes son el trio de Icarly

C: siip ¡! Jijijiji

S: risita de tonta fuera ya (me susurra )

C: lo siento (dije avergonzada )

F: Hola me llamo Freddie y tu ¿?

XXX: Brad , mucho gusto

S: mucho gusto Brad

Le agarra la mano le da un beso en ella y dice:

B:un gusto hermosa señorita

Sam se sonroja y dice:

S: un gusto caballero

FIN FLASHBACK

Odio que se asi por mas que ella piense que no el linda es hermosa rubia facciones de angel ojos celestes cielo muy claros y cuerpo escultural nose que mas quiere


	2. Planes y Reflexiones

FREDDIE P.O.V

Me estoy volviendo loco, no sé qué hacer siempre pienso todo termina en SAM, la culpable de todos mis lamentos, no sé porque pero esto está mal a mí me gusta Carly con su pelo rubio, NO NO NO NO esto está mal , ella siempre me lastima tanto mental como físicamente,, CLARO yo pienso en ella porque tengo un trauma psicológico de todos sus maltratos si es eso, y la voz de mi abusadora personal me saco de mis pensamientos

S: CARLY!

C: QUE ¿?

S ESTABAS EN LAS NUBES AMIGA SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE O POR QUIEN ¿? (DIJO ALZANDO LAS CEJAS SUGESTIVAMENTE)

C: SI, ESTABA PENSANDO EN EL LINDO CHICO DEL TRO DIA EN LO DE T-BO

S: VISTE QUE LINDO ERA

C:SII, ENCIMA SE VEIA QUE ERA MUY...

Y ME FUI NOSE PORQUE PERO ESTAR AHÍ ME HACE MUY MAL, Y ESTA OPRESION EN EL PECHO CUANDO SAM DIJO QUE ERA LINDO, NO DEBIO SER POR CARLY, PERO AHORA NO TENGO GANAS DE ESCUCHAR COMO HABLAN DE UN CHICO

CARLY P.O.V

Y LA VOZ DE MI MEJOR AMIGA ME DESPERTO DE MI VIAJE A LOS RECUERDOS

S: CARLY!

C: QUE ¿?

S: ESTABAS EN LAS NUEBES AMIGA SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE O POR QUIEN ¿? (DIJO ALZANDO LAS CEJAS SUGESTIVAMENTE)

C: SII (PIENSA RAPIDOOO) ESTABA PENSANDO EN EL LINDO CHICO DEL OTRO DIA EN LO DE T-BO

S: SI VISTE QUE LINDO ERA

UFF SE LO CREYO POR POCO Y CASI ME DA UN ATAQUE

C SII ENCIMA SE VEIA QUE RA MUY CABALLERO

S SI, TAMBIEN ERA FAN DE ICARLY... Y FREDOO NO ESTABA A MI LADO

C: SI QUE RARO BUENO NO IMPORTA, HAY QUE INVITARLO A ICARLY

S: CLARO Y ASI PODRAS TRATAR DE TENER ALGO CON EL NO?

C: CLARO, PERO TIENE QUE SER TODO PERFECTO

SAM P.O.V

BRAD UN CHICO MUY LINDO EN VERDAD PERO A MI NO ME GUSTA A PARTE MI AMIGA ESTA MUY INTERESADA EN EL, SOLO POR PENSAR EN EL Y ESTABA EN LAS NUBES YO LA VOY A AYUDAR ELLA LO VA A CONQUISTAR, CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE, ES MI MEJOR AMIGA Y YO VOY A ESTAR EN TODO

S: CUENTA CONMIGO EN TODO, LO VAS A ENAMORAR, PERO AHORA QUIERO JAMON ¡!

CARLY ME MIRA CON CARA DE LOCA

S: QUE NO COMI NADA EN TODO EL DIA

C ESTA BIEN PERA YA TIENES UN PLAN ¿?

S: NO PERO ALGO SE ME VA A OCURRIR QUEDATE TRANQUILA

C: GENIAL, NO PUEDO EPERAR

S: BUENO, BUENO Y EL JAMON ¡!

C: EN LA NEVERA

S: A COMER ¡!

BRAD P.O.V

SAM ES LO UNICO QUE PEISNO SAM, SAM Y SAM CUANDO LA VI ME PAREIO VER UN ANGEL, AUNQUE HAY QUE ADMITIRLO LA AMIGA TAMBIEN ES MUY LINDA PERO NADA COMO SAM TENGO QUE FORMAR UNA RELACION CON ELLA, ELLA DESMOSTRO INTERES, YO ME ACUERDO

FLASHBACK

Le tomo la mano a Sam y le digo

B: un gusto hermosa señorita

Sam se sonroja y dice:

S: un gusto caballero

FIN FALSHBACK

ES TAN HERMOSA PERO ALGO ME DICE QUE FEDDIE ME VA A TRAER MUCHOS PROBLEMAS CON MI PROPOSITO, PERO SAM SERA MI NOVIA Y DE NADIE MAS...

Fin cap. 2


End file.
